spelunkyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bomb Paste/HD
Picking up a jar of Bomb Paste upgrades your bombs into 'Sticky Bombs' which glue to whatever they touch. Bomb paste may be sold in a variety of different shops and can also be found randomly within crates or when enough sacrifices are made at an Altar. Additionally, a jar of paste is guaranteed to drop when a Giant Spider is killed (along with a couple of jewels). You do not run out of paste however many bombs you use, and the upgrade is irreversible. Functionality Sticky bombs have exactly the same explosive yield and fuse length as regular bombs. The difference is that sticky bombs will stick to whatever it touches first, allowing you to easily destroy wall or ceiling blocks in hard-to-reach places. They will also adhere to characters, making bombs much easier to use in combat against moving targets, in addition to that sticky bombs will not explode immediately when they are reached by the explosion radius of another bomb, this means that you can put several bombs next to each other and they will explode in order instead of all exploding at once by the effect of the first bomb. This makes them very use full in moments of rush, for example: when you are running away from the ghost and are trying to find the black market or simply stuck you will be able to blast your way through walls very quickly to evade the ghost instead of waiting for the previous bomb to explode to plant the next one. This technique may be called as "bomb cascading". It is possible to stick a bomb to a Damsel running off a ledge to create a rolling explosive who can be used to carry the bomb into dangerous areas out of your reach. While this is usually a costly waste of a Damsel, it may - in obscure circumstances - be an effective strategy. Sticky bombs work remarkably well with the Pitcher's Mitt, allowing you to throw bombs in a perfectly straight line and have them blow up whatever they hit. Disadvantages Throwing a sticky bomb at an enemy will not deal damage until it explodes, unlike regular bombs that deal throwing damage if they hit something. While this is usually irrelevant, it can be problematic if you throw a bomb at a fast moving enemy (such as a Hawk Man), only for them to be unimpeded as they run up to you and explode. You should also be very careful around enemies which can reflect attacks, like the Black Knight or alien force field. If a sticky bomb hits their shield it can actually fly back and stick to you! Once you pick up a jar of bomb paste, you cannot use regular bombs again until you die. This can be inconvenient because regular bombs have various uses that can't be pulled off well with sticky bombs, such as bouncing and rolling. For instance, you can't drop sticky bombs down a shaft or bounce them into places not within a direct arc from your position, as they often stick to walls before they reach their intended destination. However, a mis-thrown sticky bomb can still be moved by picking it up and throwing it again, and placing the bomb on a non-sticky agent (such as a corpse) will allow you to drop the package down a chute without fear of it getting stuck on the sides. In spite of this, the ability to stick bombs to awkward blocks and tough enemies is considerably more useful than having them bounce around corners, so picking up Bomb Paste is always to be considered a wise move. Category:Spelunky HD